


Daddy-daughter day

by summer_of_1985



Series: There's Only One Rule. Pick a Partner Who Knows What He's Doing [11]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Daddy!Killian Jones, F/M, Mommy!Emma Swan, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-10-01 23:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_of_1985/pseuds/summer_of_1985
Summary: 2 months after Hope is born, David needs help with a fight at the Rabbit Hole - leaving Killian to look after his daughter.





	Daddy-daughter day

Since Hope had arrived into their lives with a cry and flickering lights - they knew she would be a bit of a handful (not that they minded).

They'd taken to every cry, feeding and change like every parent would, making sure that the babe was comfortable and happy.

As much as Killian and Emma dotted over and adored their precious little bundle of joy, David had come to Emma for help with a fight at the Rabbit Hole, Emma really didn't want to go help her father (when Emma had mentioned this to Killian). 

* * *

_Emma had said goodbye to her father, hanging up the phone - and set it down on the countertop. She leaned against the back of the chair in front of her and started to think._

_As she thought, Killian came into the kitchen with baby Hope in his arms, she was now 2 months old, her hair growing and becoming more tangled every time she slept._

_"Swan? What's going on?" Killian asked, handing Hope over to her mother (as he'd rather quickly gotten used to Emma - as well as Hope - needed their cuddles in the morning or after Hope wakes up from her nap)._

_"There's a fight going on at the Rabbit Hole, dad wants me to go over and help," Emma said, bouncing Hope on her hip - and looked over at Killian, wondering what she should do._

_Killian stood at Emma's side. He gently ran his fingers through his daughter's hair - he watched as Hope tipped her head back into Killian's palm and gave him a gummy smile that he always likes to think is a true smile._

_"You can go help your father, Swan, I'll keep an eye on our cygnet," Killian promises, making Emma look up at him._

_"Are you sure?" Emma said, looking at her husband, she really didn't want to leave Hope (even though she knew Killian would protect and look after their baby if she went to go help her dad)._

_Killian smiled, letting his hook curl itself around a lock of Emma's hair. "You won't be gone long, it's not like anything is going to explode," Killian made a joke, and it made Emma smile. _

* * *

Emma slipped on her brown leather jacket, she stood at the front door - peppering her daughter in kisses, her blonde hair tickling over the babe's face, making the childlike giggles flow from her mouth.

"I'll see you in a little while, I promise, sweetie," Emma cooed at Hope, before hanging her baby back to Hope's father, and then reaching up and pressed a kiss to his lips. "I'll be back," Emma promises, and leaves.

As soon as Emma left, Hope's face crumbled and started to whimper.

"Little one, it's ok, mama will be back soon," Killian promises, Hope was bounced once again, only this time by her father.

Hope's lip started quivering, and Killian knew that it was only a matter of time before his baby girl burst into tears (and every time she did, it broke his heart). He sat down on the couch, where a teddy bear sat - it was given to Hope from her big brother Henry, and every time she saw it, she squealed and clapped her hands.

"Hope, look who it is," Killian said in his soft tone to his daughter, showing her the teddy bear, and a sparkle lit in her eyes, reaching out for the bear, and proceeded to put its' ear into her mouth.

Killian allowed her to chew the bears' ear and stroked the top of her head. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and smiled at her. "I love you, cygnet," he says, his daughter simply looked up at him and babbled in her baby language. "I do, cygnet, I really really do,"


End file.
